Dark secrets that I'm keeping
by Phantomhawk-writer
Summary: Aoko is hiding her real past.Ran is figuring Conan's secret out.And Kazuha knows it all.The girls meet because of a book and things are bound to come into the light.Romance included and I suck at summaries...
1. prolouge

I don't own

Detective Conan and Magic Kaito

but please tell me what you think...

_**Dark secrets that I'm keeping**_

_prologue_

Mary Brown was in a meeting with her publisher.

Anthony Smith was his name.

The meeting was about that Mary would read a part of her book in Tokyo,Japan.

Crazy enough she looked forward to it.

The last time she had been there it was fun.

Her fans had dressed up as one of her characters.

It had looked like a cosplay convention.

But after all Eliza Paradox was famous as Sherlock Holmes.

Or more correctly she was the female version of Holmes.

This was now the fourth book of the volume.

The flight would be tomorrow.

For another time Mary looked at the cover of the book.

'_Eliza Paradox and the secret of the white chess piece'_

The cover looked like a Manga.

It showed a white king in the middel on the right side Eliza and on the left side was the town in red.

The skyline clearly showed it was Washington D.C.

'_Hope the girls love this book also.'_

were one of Mary's thoughts as she laid one hand on her book.

She had found out after the second book that most or better all of Eliza's fan's were girls.


	2. this is how it is

I don't own

Detective Conan and Magic Kaito

but please tell me what you think...

_**Dark secrets that I'm keeping**_

_this is how it is_

Ran and Kazuha stood completly lost by the side of a road.

They have been doing that a lot recently.

It was a new case.

"You know Ran somehow there is no word wich i hate more than _case_!You should too!Really isn't that the reason _he _isn't with you?"

Ran didn't answer.

Yes Kazuha was right.

Both girls knew it was right.

So there was no point in answering that statement.

Instead Ran just smiled weakly at her friend.

It hurt.

To watch Conan solve that case hurt Ran more like anything else.

She was long ago about to give up her hopes that her prince will come.

Well he never came uptil now.

But watching Conan watching solving this case was like having him back.

Watching him solve that case.

Yes Ran wanted more than ever to be at the young Kudo's side...

_oooooo_

He was so completly dense.

Kazuha come to understand that there was no changing Heiji.

He was an idiot she used to say but he was her idiot.

Kazuha used to thank every god she knew of for not letting her doubt it.

For letting her doubt if Heiji and her could not belong together.

Thankfully she wasn't having Ran's or Eliza's problems.

And she knew:She Kazuha would never let there be a doubt.

_oooooo_

Was he the right one?

Aoko was doubting more than ever her feelings for Kaito as she watched gettingKaito chased around by Hakuba.

Maybe they wee not meant to be.

Kaito hardly told her anything now.

But she learned long ago to not ask anymore.

Hakuba never had a major secret Aoko didn't know of.

Kaito Kid did ruin everything for her...

WHY?Why did he have to strike that much now?

Was he trying to get her father to work himself to death?

Aoko didn't have any pity for that phantom.

After all it was his fault.

She asked herself so much if Kaito was the right guy.

No doubt she couldn't decide.

Hakuba or Kaito...

Both two handsome guys...

Somehow she only felt envy for Eliza.

Yes the guy she was loving wasn't right beside her.

But at least did Eliza knew his feelings for her.

Aoko asked herself every once in a while if she would mind if her boyfriend was KID.

The truth:not at all if he would told her.

If he would be sweet and really meant his feelings.

She didn't like that thougt.

It always made her feel like she was betraying her father.

But if he would have a great excuse to why he is doing that...

Something really great wich would bring sence in that riddel from thief...

THAN she wouln't tell her father.

Would keep his secret in the dark.

Would Kid let his guard and pokerface down around her?

Or would he keep it up like Kaito was a question where Aoko Nakamori chose to bertay herself

Kaito never told her anything and never let her see through his guard.

But well...

_...this is how it is for miss Aoko_

_and miss Ran and Kazuha..._

Guess it can't be helped...


	3. with Aoko

I don't own

Detective Conan and Magic Kaito

but please tell me what you think...

_**Dark secrets that I'm keeping**_

_with Aoko_

They did get a lot of homework.

But Aoko didn't mind.

It was already very dark outside.

Aoko was sitting on her desk.

The only light was her desklamp.

She was holding a photo.

A older photo.

In a frame on her desk was the photo of her and Kaito's first meeting.

The one Aoko was holding was a littel older.

But she wanted nobody to see it that's why it didn't have a frame.

It would make up too many questions if somebody would find it.

The picture showed two tall beautiful women.

One was pale and had blond hair she even had eyes colored like a hawk.

The other had red-brown hair and big blue eyes.

Both women smiled down at the kids in their laps.

A boy was on the lap of the blondhaired woman and looked exactly like his mother.

And a girl -Aoko- on the lap of the brownhaired woman.

The backround was a park and behind the trees were clearly visible the Big Ben.

No,Aoko didn't want Kaito to see that picture...or Hakuba.

But if Hakuba would see it...

_'No!Don't even think about it!It is better if he thinks he doesn't know me from before...!'_

Tomorrow Aoko would go and get the new Eliza book.

That it was Kid's heist didn't matter this one time for her.

She wouldn't let him ruin her evening.

"Hey Sweety!Aoko I'm home!"

Sighning Aoko put the picture away.

The past was the past.

At least that is what she told herself everyday since those events.

And Aoko didn't want for sure the others to know about this past.

She was lucky Hakuba didn't ask any questions to why she could talk english like she was born somewhere else.

Kaito came up with that idea that she might be from england.

Aoko smiled.

Sometime it was just too funny how close people could be to the truth without knowing it.

No she wasn't revealing her past and with that her secrets if she couln't avoid it.


	4. with Ran

I don't own

Detective Conan and Magic Kaito

but please tell me what you think...

_**Dark secrets that I'm keeping**_

_with Ran_

"Hey,you could smile at least all we don't have to hang around some crime scene again!"

Kazuha jumped up and down in joy as the girls made their way to the book signing.

Yes,Ran did love this book as much as Kazuha.

But sometimes playing dumb can take a lot out of you.

Then the boys told them the facts about this case Ran had to fight hard.

After all some time passed since she needed _his _help to solve a case.

Ever since _He_ started going on and on and on about Sherlock Holmes she started changing.

Yes,a great part liked getting always saved by _him _and now it seemed Conan had taked this "duty" over.

But Ran did change it wasn't noticed by the most people.

But she was constanly brushing up her detective skills.

And now it was a hard fight for her to not say what she thought.

Or playing dumb was just getting hader and harder.

Kazuha was going now on about Kaito Kid and the question why the boys had to hunt him down.

_Now_.

Ran had to smile as she listen to Kazuha's rambling.

She made it sound like Kid would come another day if you only ask him kindly.

"Oh!Sorry!"

She had been so caught up in her thoughts tht she ran into someone.

A small girl who could be her sister with brown curly hair.

"No problem.I didn't watch my steps either."

Now Kazuha had to say something too,that as just not like her to be not saying anything if this girl clearly had her troubles.

"I'm Kazuha and that's Ran are you going too to that book signing?"

The girl smiled.

A smile wich seemed to scream that she was hiding something.

At least Ran thought so.

"I am Aoko and yes that's exactly where I was going."

* * *

Sorry this chapter is short.

And sorry that I didn't update for such a long time.

So someone cookies?


	5. at the line

_please review!_

_**Dark secrets that I'm keeoing**_

_with Aoko_

Ran and Kazuha were nice girls.

She talked to them about everything she could think of while they walked to the book signing.

About the boys in their life...

...about the new book...

...sadly,about KID...

...but mainly about the boys in their life.

"Hey,we're here!"

Kazuha walked first through the doors of the book shop.

Ran and Aoko followed after her.

As they stood in the line Kazuha had to come back to Aoko's troubles.

"So you can choose between a detective and a magician?"

Aoko had hoped she could talk less about Hakuba and Kaito here.

Ran watched Aoko with great interest.

"Yes..."

She was interrupted by Kazuha.

"Well,don't choose the detective!"

She looked furios.

Aoko was taken aback.

"If you choose the detective he makes you hang around crime scenes or he doesn't shows up at all _for a long time_!"

Kazuha added the last bit with a glance at Ran who looked down.

"Okayyyy..."

They were getting fast forward in the line.

"But Kaito hides to much from me and I am not even sure if i can trust him..."

Ran laid Aoko a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"How about you talk that out with a friend closer to you than us?"

Aoko looked up at Ran.

Kazuha interupted yet again.

"What Aoko needs is an clinical girl opinion."

They stopped for a second to get their books signed.

"You are Mary Brown!God,I'm such a fan of your books!Eliza is so cool...!"

The author smiled at them.

"For who...?"

"Kazuha,Aoko and Ran."

Ran aswered before Kazuha could continue her rant about the greatness of the books.

The small woman in front of them quickly grabbed three books wrote something in it and then handed them to the three girls.

"Here you go."

"Thanks!"  
After that Aoko walked straight to three empty seets she spotted.

Ran picked up at the end of their conversation.

"And you think we could provide such a clinical opinion,Kazuha?"

"YES!"

was the enthusastic answer.


	6. way back home

_please review!_

_**dark secrets that I'm keeping**_

_with Ran_

Ran smiled a upside-down smile at Aoko.

"The offer stands..."

Aoko seemed to think about it.

"I guess that won't do any harm..."

Ran took her seat right beside Aoko and smiled at her.

"Great!Then hand me your phone!"

Kazuha bursted out.

Aoko did as she was told.

"I live in Osaka but you can call me anytime."

Kazuha rambeld on.

"But you can hang with Ran anytime after all you have troubles of the same kind..."

She then handed Aoko her phone back just in the minute Mary Brown got ready to read a chapter out.

"I gave you mine and Rans cell number."

Aoko smiled in return.

* * *

"Well that was great!I can't wait to read the new book!It sounded ways better than the last one!"

Ran and Kazuha chuckeld at Aoko's outburst.

"What you can't deny that you want to start reading as bad as me!"

All three girls laughed now loudly.

"Urgh!Tommorow at that cool cafè?"

Kazuha turned and walked torwards a big hotel.

"What cool cafè?"

"It's a bit cozy but all in all cool and have great food and we meet tomorrow at that store?"

Ran and Aoko stopped at a bench.

"Better pick me up.I'm not sure if i will find you here."

The girls continued on.

"Ran can I ask you something?"

Aoko seemed shy to ask alll of a sudden.

"Of course..."


	7. in the rain

_please review!_

_**Not what it seems**_

_with Aoko_

Ran had to take a different direction and now Aoko was alone.

As if to worsen her situation it started raining.

Aoko could clearly see the crime scene from where she was.

She stood still for a few moments.

Watching the scene from afar and cursing the KID.

Then the rain stopped.

Aoko looked up into golden eyes.

_'Saguru...'_

He didn't say anything.

Instead he took of his jacket and laid it over Aokos shoulders.

Then he lead her gently in the direction of her home.

Aoko heard feathers rustling and Watson came to sit on her shoulder.

As Aoko breathed in Sagurus scent she felt like back then.

Before her mother died.

She looked again up at Saguru.

How come he was always able to make her feel so safe?

Like nothing at all was going to happen to her.

"It seems like Watson got a like on you which I can understand very well."

Aoko cursed.

Watson never got a like on somebody besides Saguru.

And her when she lived by her mother known by her first name.

It couln't be that he wasn't remembering this fact.

But on the other hand it would be very Hakuba-like to wait for her to tell him.

Aoko had to giggle at the thought of Saguru having a blond-moment.

He looked down at her.

"We're here."

With every passing second Aoko felt like back then.

Then this scene first happened to her.

She slowly pulled out her keys and opened the door.

"Don't you want to come in,Saguru?"

He stood there for a second.

Lost in thought like then he turned the facts of a case in his head over again.

"What is it?Hakuba?"

Then Aoko's eyes widened as she realised her slip up.

_'Please don't recognize me...please don't recognize me...PLEASE DON'T!'_

Aoko is chanting over and over in her head.


	8. flashback

_please review!_

_**Dark secrets that I'm keeping**_

_flashback_

_Aoko stood there at the grave of one of her aunts._

_Elizabeth was such a nice person._

_She didn't deserve death._

_The funeral had been a week ago._

_That day Aoko didn't cry._

_A numbness was all she felt while looking at the pale face of her aunt._

_Her aunt was murderd._

_The one who did it wasn't caught yet._

_The tragic events since she heard of the death of her aunt played over and over in her head as she crumbled to the floor._

_She couln't tell how long she had been crying in the rain when it suddenly stopped._

_Warm arms wrap around her and yet again she felt safe._

_He didn't say anything._

_There wasn't the need to._

_He just let her cry in his arms._

_Aoko felt the handle of an umbrella as she fully wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest._

_He ran a hand trough her hair trying to sooth her a bit._

_She mumbeld in his neck of how unfair life was to kill such a good person like her aunt._

_Aoko knew she sobbed to strong for him to understand even a single word._

_But she didn't want him to respond._

_Everything he could say would just make her cry more._

_He hated to see her cry and everytime she would he was there to comfort her._

_It was all she needed at the moment ._

_Him,and letting her tears out._

_After a long time which seemed like days for her she took a shaky breath._

_He wrapped his jacket around her shoulders and gently lifted her up in his arms._

_Still he wasn't saying anything as he walked with her to his car where the elderly woman waits._

_He orders her to drive to her house._

_Muttering on about how the murder will regret taking this life._

_Making his Aoko so sad._

_All the time trying to sooth Aoko._

_At her house he gets out walking her up into her room._

_Placing her in her bed kissing her cheek and promising her that it will be alright._

_She cuddelt up into his chest while she sobs again begging him to stay._

_Explaining that he shouln't hunt that murder that she doesn't want to lose someone precious to her again._

_He understands he stays with her until the morning._

_Long after she fell asleep._

_He left as her mother was with her again._

_Saying that he would excuse her for this day at their shool._


	9. so similar

_please review!_

_**Dark secrets that I'm keeping**_

_with Ran_

Ran walked to the bathroom.

She needed to brush her teeth before she could go to shool.

But she stopped in front of the door.

Ran heard a voice.

Of course it was Conan but even through she heard Conan's voice it didn't sound like him at all.

It was more colder,more composed.

This voice she was hearing had far more from _him _than Conans usual voice.

Ran didn't want to think his name.

Because if she thought his name the image of him would soon follow.

And with that all those memories with him.

She didn't want to cry right now.

Not if there was a chance that Conan could see it.

Ran wished that Conan would stop speaking with the same tone of _him_.

She didn't want to feel the pain again.

The pain that every girl she would see was having the guy she loved with him or at least right in front of her.

But _he _wasn't there.

And there was no garantee that _he _even thought about her.

After all it was a long time since she ast talked to _him._

There had to be beautiful girls too.

At this crime scene.

No wonder that he wasn't calling her.

She guessed _he_ was to busy flirting with all those girls and solving cases.

Ran risked a glance into the bathroom.

Conan stood there.

Right in front of the mirrow.

His eyes were colder more calculating.

This Conan who was thinking that he was without any witness was so different from the one she knew.

Ran swalloed.

She had been wary of Conan right from the start.

But then his childish attitude led her to believe that he might be just a child.

That she saw ghosts were none were.

But what she was now witnessing was bringing her suspions back.


	10. at the cafè

_please review!_

_**Dark secrets that I'm keeping**_

_with Ran_

Ran was thinking again about what she had witnessed this morning.

She noticed that Aoko was silent too.

Both girls were absent in thoughts.

They walked down a street.

Ran lead Aoko down another street then Ran turned left.

"Here we are!"

The cafè was cozy and empty.

"'Don't worry it's always like this."

Ran smiled reasuringly at Aoko as they took a table.

"It doesn't look like kazuha will come any time soon..."

Right now she and by the looks of it Aoko too could use a bit Kazuha cheerfulness.

"So what are you thinking about?"

Aoko asked as she looked out of the window.

"That kid who is living with me had this morning something that reminded me extremly of him..."

Aoko looked Ran into the eyes.

"So yesterday and today's morning aren't exactly the best?"

Aoko said that in a way Ran just had to ask.

"What's happend in your day so far?"

Aoko driely laughed.

"Yesterday i felt that Hakuba knows about my he behaves like nothing has happend at all!Kaito on the opposite was bugging me the whole day why I wasn't at Kid's heist."

Aoko took some deep breaths to cool herself down.

"Then I said that i had something more important to me than this heist he rambeld on about how there is nothing more important than KId's heists.I used the word terrible today that much that i think it just lost its meaning."

Aoko looked at Ran.

Both stated to laugh.

"I guess it was good that we meet."

Aoko added.

Ran nodded.

"Were you able to start reading?"

Aokos eyes lightend up.

"Of course!"

So the two started talking about what they had read of the story so far.

Going into every detail.


	11. talking

_please review!_

_**Dark secrets that I'm keeping**_

_with Ran_

Kazuha came a half hour to late.

Just in the moment Ran and Aoko ware talking about going together on a Cosplay party.

"So is there something besides this paty i have to know about?"

Ran and Aokos faces told storys.

Quick both got over the storys one more time.

Kazuha excused herself for being late.

It was because someone had to fall out of a window in the 50th floor.

Of course Heji draged her along to the dead body.

Ran had a weak smile for this.

After that the three girls ordered something to eat and drinks.

As their order came Kazuha and Ran had Aoko trying her sandwich first.

"Wow!How can this place be so empty?This is so delicious!"

Both Kazuha and Ran laughed.

"Back to the matter at hand."

Kazuha throw Aoko and Ran a glance.

"How about you,Aoko?I want to know about Saguru Hakuba!What type of guy is he?"

All three were silent for a moment.

"English."

Aoko aswered with a half smile.

"A real gentleman.I am wearing his jacket at the moment."

Kazuha and Ran eyed the jacket.

"He gave it to me yesterday when it was raining so i wouln't catch a cold."

Kazuha tugged at the jacket in thought.

"You have to admit that is a vey cute thing to do Kazuha."

Ran said as she took a gulp from her drink.

"We really should come here more often,okay Aoko?"

Aoko smiled and nodded.

She then saw Kazuhas unstatisfied expression and went over Hakubas looks and character in detail.

After Aoko finished kazuha nodded in statisfation.

"You should keep him close Aoko."

Ran nodded in agrement.

"Thank you Kazuha,Ran."

"For what?"

was the bewildert answer.

"For just beeing there for me."


End file.
